Payphone
by AishaUchiha
Summary: El equipo más fuerte de fairy tail acaba de llegar de una misión, pero Lucy esta cansada y no quiere enfrentar a su casera. ¿Podrá con la ayuda de Gray pasar ese obstáculo o se presentará algo inesperado a mitad del camino a casa? One-shot. GrayLu.


**PayPhone:**

Pareja: GrayLu

Género: Romance.

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizo para entretener con mis fics ^w^-

Nota: One-shot. Un solo capitulo.

-Narrador y diálogos –

-"pensamientos"-

-**palabras importantes**-

-_"Frase final"-_

.

.

.

- ¡Uff, por fin llegamos! – suspiró una cansada Lucy mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del gremio.

- Sí… menos mal que llegamos, estaba cansado de caminar tanto – dijo justo a su lado el pelirosado del grupo.

- Si no llega a ser por ti y tu tontería del transporte podríamos haber llegado antes y sin cansarnos – le reprochó Gray sentándose en frente de ellos.

- ¿Qué dijiste exhibicionista? – gruñó Natsu mirándolo con rabia.

- ¡Lo que oíste pelo chicle! – replicó también el mago de hielo con molestia.

- ¡Ya basta!

La gran voz de Erza se abrió paso por en medio de fairy tail hasta llegar a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados. Ella también estaba algo cansada por caminar todo el rato, pero lo había tomado como un entrenamiento para fortalecer las piernas y no le había molestado tanto. Cuando llegó a donde Natsu y Gray los apartó con una terrible mirada de rabia.

- ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya tienen ganas de pelea? – la rubia que presencia todo se contiene de reír por las caras de sus amigos – si tantas energías tienen no les importara ir a ayudar a Mira y al maestro a hacer las compras para el gremio…

- ¡No, no, estamos agotadísimos! – dijeron los dos a la vez mientras negaban con las cabezas.

Cuando se hubo marchado Erza hasta la barra donde estaba ahora Lissana sustituyendo a su hermana, Lucy dejó de contenerse y se puso a reír por las caras de Natsu y Gray. Ellos la miraron algo molestos. Y es que todo el mundo sabía que ir a hacer la compra con esos Makarov y la Strauss era querer perder toda la energía en un solo día, ya que compraban mucho y tardaban mucho en decidirse.

- Lucy, eres mala – dijo el mago de fuego en un susurro.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo. No te rías de que Erza nos amenace – acompañó el de hielo.

Que dijeran eso solo acentuó la diversión de la Heartfilia. "Verdaderamente Erza sabe cómo mantenerlos a raya".

.

.

Más tarde, cuando el grupo más fuerte de Fairy tail estuvo descansado. Lucy se había quedado prácticamente sola en la mesa. Natsu se había ido con Happy por ahí, Erza se había ido –según ella- a hacer algo importante, pero traducido eso significaba que iba a curiosear a la pastelería nueva del barrio. Y Gray… bueno, Gray se había quedado allí en la mesa, pero estaba completamente sopa y de nuevo medio desvestido.

- Gray… - le tocó la espalda – Gray tu ropa…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? – El chico se medio despertó y se miró para encontrarse solo en bóxers - ¿Y mi ropa? – Lucy rió al verlo apurado intentando encontrar algo que ponerse.

Suspiró. Era hora de regresar a su casa y enfrentar a la casera. Este mes había estado muy justa en pagarle la renta y seguro que le echaría la bronca por ello. Volvió a suspirar sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué suspiras tanto Lucy? – preguntó el Fullbuster, ya con nueva ropa puesta. De verdad que no sabía de donde la sacaba.

- Nada en particular… debo volver a casa, pero no me apetece enfrentarme al sermón de la casera ahora… - cerró los ojos con cansancio.

- Si quieres, puedo acompañarte – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí claro, de todas formas tengo que hablar con Natsu por la pelea pendiente y seguramente lo encontraré en tu casa – la rubia solo pudo reír. Tenía razón era lo más probable.

Con eso dicho, los dos se encaminaron para salir del gremio en dirección a la casa de la maga estelar. La rubia miró el cielo encima de ellos y se dio cuenta de que estaba medio gris, seguramente llovería tenían que darse prisa en llegar.

.

.

- ¡Vamos Lucy, dentro de esa cabina! – Gray La agarró de la muñeca sin darle tiempo a contestar nada.

Como lamentaba tener razón algunas veces. De un momento a otro se había puesto a llover intensamente y los había pillado en mitad del camino. Menos mal que el moreno había encontrado un sitio temporal para refugiarse. Lo único malo es que la cabina de teléfono era muy estrecha, obviamente solo era para albergar a una persona. Por lo que algunas partes de su cuerpo no podían evitar entrar en contacto entre sí.

El pelinegro, que había visto como se rozaban los hombros cada vez que se intentaban mover, se puso un poco nervioso.

- Quizás no fue una gran idea usar esto de refugio – rió bajo.

- Tampoco teníamos nada más cerca para refugiarnos… - dijo ella para no hacerlo sentir tan culpable.

Después de todo él no tenía la culpa, gracias a ese sitio no se estaban mojando más. De repente un ruido retumbó en los oído de los dos y un estallido de luz blanca hizo aparición en el cielo asustando a Lucy que por el miedo se agarró fuertemente al cuerpo de Gray en un abrazo.

- No sabía que le tenías miedo a los truenos Lucy – la miró con diversión y asombro.

Cuando lo oyó hablar se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por impulso, y algo sonrojada se echó hacia atrás apartándose de él lo que más podía.

- N-no es que me den miedo… - susurró - … es que… este me sorprendió.

- No pasa nada – rió un poco y la apretó de nuevo contra sí sonrojando más a la rubia – puedes apoyarte en mi cuando quieras… - notó que sonaba raro y intentó corregirse apurado – b-bueno… yo…

- Gracias Gray – rió ella dejando al chico aliviado porque no tenía que decir nada.

.

.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos y parecía que aquella lluvia no pararía nunca. Cada vez hacía menos aire en aquel cubículo y el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Ellos se encontraban lo más lejos que podían el uno del otro apoyados en las paredes de cristal, ya empañadas del vapor de lluvia. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Gray había notado desde hace rato como la blusa blanca que la Heartfilia se había decidido poner hoy, se había empezado a transparentar por el sudor, y verla con la respiración algo agitada no ayuda a no pensar en cosas poco delicadas y apropiadas para el momento y la chica. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo al verla así era tener más calor por todo el cuerpo. Un leve rojo acompañaba sus mejillas haciéndose visible lo poco que aguantaría si no acababa de llover ya. Si no salía de allí pronto, no sabría como acabaría esa tarde de lluvia, bueno, quizás sí…

- ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que nunca va a dejar de llover?! – voceó el moreno molesto por no poder aguantar más sin hacer las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Ella que también estaba distraída y no se esperaba para nada ese grito. Había estado ensimismada por como las gotas de sudor que caían por la espalda y pecho del Fullbuster, el cual se había quitado la camisa sin darse cuenta como siempre. Si no hubiera sabido que alguien podía pasar y verlos, ya se hubiera lanzado a probar ese… se sonrojó y lo miró molesta. Estar ahí encerrada al parecer la había afectado bastante y seguramente a él también, pero no tenía porque gritar.

- ¿Tanto te molesta estar encerrado** conmigo**? – le espetó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – la miró sin entender - ¿Contigo?

- Si, conmigo genio. – él iba a decir algo pero no lo dejó - Por si no lo sabes llevamos un rato juntos… un buen rato y a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar encerrada aquí… - bajó la mirada - … pero tampoco me importa que sea contigo… -añadió casi susurrando. Otra vez Gray intentó hacerse con la palabra pero fue parado de nuevo - ¡Pero no sabía que te importaba tanto! – siguió – lo siento pero te tienes que aguantar… ¡A no ser que te quieras mojar! – dijo señalando el exterior donde todavía caía un intenso aguacero.

Él no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Le echaba la bronca sin saber a lo que se refería y haciendo sus propias suposiciones. Bien, pues ahora se iba a enterar del por qué. ¡Pagaría las consecuencias de ello! Y antes de pensar en lo que hacía, la agarró por el brazo para acercarla a él y con la otra mano levantarle la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Pues para tu información rubita! – "¿Rubita?" se preguntó molesta Lucy – no me quejaba de estar contigo **¡Precisamente!** Me quejaba de mis pensamientos hacia ti – ella no lo comprendía – ¡Porque resulta que estás tan buena que no puedo dejar de pensar qué pasaría si te rozara, te tocara o te besara… y para no arruinar nuestra amistad quería salir de aquí!

Los dos estaban rojos por las palabras del pelinegro, sobretodo Lucy que no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pero ya que he dicho todo eso… - siguió en tono más bajo - ... por lo menos déjame satisfacer mi curiosidad…

Y terminó por acortar la distancia de sus labios en un cauto pero caliente beso, al que ella no supo cómo reaccionar en un primer momento y cuando justo estaba por hacerlo, él se alejó.

Gray ya estaba pensando en cómo mirarla a la cara a partir de ahora. Ese beso le había sabido mejor de lo que había imaginado y tenía la impresión de que algún tipo de sentimiento más allá de la amistad se estaba estableciendo en su interior. Pero no podía… no había manera de-!

Abrió los ojos al máximo cuando notó a la rubia jalar de sus hombros para acercarlo otra vez a ella y volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso esta vez más dulce y tranquilo. Encantado empezó a corresponderla y el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado hasta se les hizo falta el aire y se separaron. Lucy acabó con la espalda recargada en uno de los cristales con él justo delante apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la maga.

Mientras calmaban sus respiraciones se miraron uno al otro durante unos segundos para después mirar afuera. Había parado de caer agua y ahora el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado. Era hora de salir de allí aunque ya no tuvieran tanta prisa por ello. Con sendas sonrisas, Gray abrió la puerta a uno de los lados y la aguantó.

- Las damas primero… - Lucy rió y salió.

- Gracias…

Cuando ambos salieron vieron como la cabina tenía todos los cristales empañados y un sonrojo se hizo visible en las mejillas de cada uno. Mirando al lado contrario del otro, pensaban en lo que suponían que era una despedida momentánea hasta que se vieran de nuevo en el gremio… pero no podían dejar las cosas así ¿no?

- Bueno yo… - empezó el moreno pero ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qui-quieres pasar a mi casa? – oyó decir a Lucy con la cabeza baja. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa no paraba de mover el pie y para qué negarlo, él también.

- S-sí, claro – contestó con una sonrisa.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la maga estelar, esperaban encontrar a Natsu y Happy ocupando el sofá, pero no ellos ni la casera estaban por ninguna parte. Así que ella le invitó pasar.

Y mientras sacaba algunas galletas para picar, ambos agradecieron la ausencia de gente que pudiera distraerlos o ponerlos más nerviosos aún. Aunque después de estar sentados en la mesa del salón no sabían que decirse uno al otro por lo que el silencio se adueñó de la estancia por unos minutos hasta que el mago de hielo se decidió a hablar.

- Esto… Lucy… - ella lo miró - **… me gustas…** - ella se sonrojó – al menos eso es lo que siento… - dijo él también algo sonrojado – bueno, ya lo dije, puedes dejar de dirigirme la palabra si quieres – ella rió.

- No te pienso dejar de hablar… - hizo una sonrisa que hipnotizo completamente al Fullbuster - porque… puede… **que también me gustes** – el alquimista de hielo sonrió.

- ¿Solo puede? ¡Ohh! ¿Entonces qué pasará con mi querido corazón roto? – dijo teatralmente a lo que ella rió - ¿No me puede dar mi bella dama un beso como el de antes para compensar? – la de ojos castaños le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Jajajaja… que bobo eres… - sonrió divertida y ya no tan sonrojada – si eso es lo que quieres, encantada te lo vuelvo a dar – se fue acercando pero se volvió a alejar.

- ¿Qué-? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Pero antes respóndeme a una cosa – entrecerró los ojos - ¿A que vino ese "rubita" de antes? – él sonrió.

- Lo dice la que casi me insulta por querer salir de ese pequeño sitio ¿eh? – ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

- ¡P-pero yo no sabía a qué te referías!

- Tampoco me dejaste explicarme – y con uno de sus brazos tiró de ella hacia él.

- Eres un tramposo – susurró ya muy cerca de sus labios.

- Mientras te tenga, me da igual lo que sea…

Y volvieron a juntar sus bocas en otro beso lleno de amor. Ese era el comienzo de una bonita y larga relación.

.

"_Y es que nunca sabes lo que puede llegar a unirte con tu persona predestinada, así como, una cabina de teléfono."_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN._

* * *

**Bienvenidos a otro de mis locos fanfics, y a los nuevos, muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! ^w^**

**Este era un one-shot que tenía desde hacía tiempo medio escrito y me he acabado por decidirme y terminarlo para subirlo, mientras pienso como seguir esas continuaciones que esperan :3 **

**Como he dicho en los otros fics de esta pareja y en mi perfil. Me gustan las dos parejas, NaLu y GrayLu, por lo que no se extrañen si ven de las dos en mi perfil xD Prefiero el Nalu porque para mí es obvia si existencia o indicios de futura existencia, pero adoro el GrayLu porque Gray y Lucy me pegan un montón y son mis dos personajes favoritos *o* Así que les ruego se abstengan de decir algo malo de estas parejas.**

**Arigaatou por leerme y me encantará leer sus review con sus opiniones del capi ^w^**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
